blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
Jin Kisaragi/Hakumen
This version of Jin Kisaragi, the main deuteragonist in the BlazBlue series, as well Ragna the Bloodedge's younger brother and main rival goes by the name Hakumen (The White Void Susano'o Unit), his time-displaced future-past counterpart from a now defuncted original Calamity Trigger timeline, who instead becomes one of the Six Heroes and a main supporting Anti-Hero playable character in the main altered BlazBlue timeline. Unlike the original Jin, Hakumen return in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle as one of the Season 1’s DLC characters. Bio A long time ago, the Black Beast destroyed Japan and ravaged the rest of the world, with even the world's militaries combined powerless to stop it. Just as all hope seemed lost, a mysterious white warrior emerged, followed by five champions; these six individuals became known as the Six Heroes. Together they slew the beast, but the white warrior then went missing. In truth, the white warrior Hakumen is a future-past incarnation of Jin Kisaragi's consciousness housed inside the Susano'o Unit, having recently escaped from being trapped in the Boundary since the fall of the Black Beast. Hakumen’s timeline was different than his regular counterpart’s new current timeline, such as Noel Vermillion never existing, with Tsubaki Yayoi was his lieutenant instead and being murdered by Nu-13, then eventually his world being destroyed by the Black Beast. Hakumen isn’t the only one who is sent to past current timeline prior the main event starts, other being his half-amnesiac brother Ragna of his timeline. With the heroic sacrifice act against the Black Beast by his timeline’s Ragna, who is suppose to be the true sixth hero instead of Yūki Terumi (the latter being forcefully via brainwashed by Nine), or may say the unofficial seventh hero, Hakumen remained live in the current timeline as of the present. Hakumen’s Susano’o Unit armor was originally belonged to the main antagonist Takehaya Susano’o, the true identity of Yuki Terumi. The unit armor was first excavated by the Japanese Government from the First Area, the same place from where the Black Beast appeared, and was immediately hidden so that nobody would know about it. At first, Terumi was going to give it to Relius Clover (and Shūichirō Ayatsuki as research data toward the creation of Kusanagi. However it got picked by the Alucard family, and Rachel gave it to a dying time-displaced Jin to merge his soul into that unit, which turned him into Hakumen as of the new present timeline he is in. Trivia * Hakumen is the first character to be an alternate universe counterpart of certain normal character, which is Jin himself. ** Due to being the same person, Jin and Hakumen share the same voice actors in Japanese and English. The difference is that Hakumen has a voice synthesizer, to make his voice older, in addition of electronic sounding due to being currently a spirit inside the Susano'o Unit. *** But, since his timeline history being completely different than regular Jin, Hakumen is count as "different person", akin to the alternate timeline characters from Shueisha's Dragon Ball like Goku Black (Zamasu in Goku's stolen body), as well as "Future" Trunks and Cell. * Hakumen has color palettes of the following characters: Leo Whitefang (Guilty Gear), Yuki Terumi (Takehaya Susano’o), Takehaya Susano-o (Persona 4), Merkava, and Blake Belladonna. ** Hakumen has two different alternate colors based on two different iterations of Susano'o. One is based on the original villainous Susano’o from their/''BlazBlue'' universe, and another Susano’o is based on Yosuke Hanamura’s ultimate Persona from Persona universe. See Also *Hakumen at BlazBlue Wiki *Yūki Terumi, the original owner of Susano'o armor Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Downloadable Contents Category:Characters with Alternate Counterparts